1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a system and method of a security function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In tandem with the rapid advances in digitization and networking of information appliances, security technologies are considered fundamental for information appliances and indispensable to various services, such as digital contents distribution systems, telemedicine services or the like. Incorporated software programs (loadable programs) in security chips of various terminals require data authentication functions where biometric information management (biometrics), a password, and so on are used.